


Why don't you go and pun yourself

by Chmurka



Series: Corpo AU Watch Dogs [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Corporation!Aiden, Domestic, Fluff, Freelance!Damien, Happy, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmurka/pseuds/Chmurka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble for my sister that loves those two to death and made me love them too.<br/>Need to take advantage of my stupid sense of humour I guess. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why don't you go and pun yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts).



Aiden had a long day at work. A very, very long day. The only thing that seemed right at the moment, was a long hot bath and a beer. Or two. Maybe five. When he entered the apartment, he smelled strong scent of weed filling the small space to the brim. Damien was lying on the couch with joint in one of his hands and bag of cookies in the other, snickering to himself.  
“Hey babe! You look smokin’ hot as always. Get it? Cause… smoke?” Damien leant his head on the couch and smirked widely. Aiden glared silently at him, taking off the jacket and cap. “Hey baby, don’t leave me hanging!” He added, in the exact moment Pearce was putting the jacket on the hanger.  
“I’m seriously not in the mood.” Aiden did his best to sound as cold and distant as possible, but the silly smile on his lover’s face made him feel like a soft marshmallow recently put into huge cup of hot chocolate.  
“Oh come on dear, I’ve even made a venison for today’s mexican dinner.” Damien stood up and slowly made his way towards Pearce, giving him a sly look. “I’m sorry you had a bad day, do you want to taco ‘bout it?”  
Aiden snorted and pecked him on the lips.  
“You are impossible” he exclaimed. Damien laughed and grabbed his hips, pulling him close.  
“I know. But what is life without some punleasure?”  
“Too much.”  
“Yeah, this one didn’t work, did it?” said Damien, hugging him tightly. Aiden felt all the stress and anger, that he had to endure today, vanish like by touch of a magical wand. He muttered something into the skin of Damien’s neck.  
“What was that?” Damien pulled him away to look into his eyes.  
“I said I lo..I’m really hungry. Can we grab the food you were talking about?” Aiden looked suspiciously towards kitchen.  
“Yeah, about that… We are still having mexican, it’s just not venison, it’s pork, I just said it to have another pun.”  
“So after dinner I will have to punish you for lying?” Aiden sneered widely.  
“You’re doing it!”

* * * *

“Holy shit, I’m stuffed.” Aiden stretched on the couch, giving a huge pile of dirty post-mexican-food dishes a stunned look. How were they even able to eat this amount of fat and cheese and even more fat?  
Damien grabbed his knee and snickered.  
“You know, I still can stuff you a bit more.”  
“And now you’re being nasty.”  
“And you love it.” Damien inhaled a huge cloud of smoke from the joint and passed it to Aiden, closing his eyes in the process. Soft chillstep was playing in the background, lights dimmed, giving the room a sleepy atmosphere, that combined with food-coma and high density weed smoke, caused Aiden to slowly doze off.   
His lover pulled him close, slowly caressing his hair and once in a while kissing him lightly either on top of his head or on the back of the neck. Damien could be affectionate when he wanted, which made him completely the opposite of Aiden, who was unable to even say 'I love you', even though their relationship has already been quite long and established. At least one of them was able to verbally state his feelings, but it didn’t really matter to either of them.   
The thing that was between the two of them was much more that could be verbalized. It was the lazy weekend mornings, when they could just stay in bed until noon, sleepily cuddling and whispering to each other, as if someone was listening. It was the touch of hands under the table in their favourite diner, while eating pancakes completely drenched in maple syrup. It was the coffee brought to Damien, when he was about to miss the deadline which made him stay awake for three nights straight. It was the hand on Aiden’s knee during one of those spontaneous road trips, that always got them lost in the middle of nowhere. Heated arguments that finished almost instantly after they started, because neither of them was able to stand the silence treatment. It was finally the taste of salt on the skin during passionate hours of loving, names, that were whispered into the night, so intimate and soft.  
It wasn’t perfect. Nothing ever was. But it belonged to them and could never be taken away.  
Aiden slowly woke up and moved without words from couch to Damien’s lap, hugging him tightly.  
“Hmm? What’s up, Foxie?” Damien asked, stroking his back with fingers.  
“I’m happy.” Aiden’s answer caught Damien slightly off guard, bringing a big, warm smile onto his face.  
“Hi happy, I’m Damien.”


End file.
